


"Never Gonna Give You Up" Says the Meme to Meme Sensation, Rick Astley

by a_lagaesia



Category: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (Music Video), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rick Astley (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lagaesia/pseuds/a_lagaesia
Summary: Rick Astley hatEs when reporters ask him about his hit song, "Never Gonna Give You Up". He takes matters into his own hands when confronted by a junior reporter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"Never Gonna Give You Up" Says the Meme to Meme Sensation, Rick Astley

**Author's Note:**

> This iS my first fanfic. Why Rick? I have no idea. If I ever become an author, I'm going to have to sAy that I started out writing Rick Astley fanfiction, and that's the world I live in I guess. Hope y'all enjoy!

Shannon Marush is sitting in her chair when she hears a knock at her door. She jumps and squeals in excitement, before she opens the door she breathes deeply and takes a calm composure. She opens the door and says, “I’m here with meme sensation, Rick Astley, who is known for creating the Rickroll with his iconic song, ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’. Mr. Astley, do you have anything you want to say before we start the interview? Also you are free to say anything, your celebrity personna can be neglected, I want nothing but the truth from you,”. 

“Call me Rick and I do have many things to say, but I’ll wait until after the interview,” says Rick Astley with a somewhat tired expression. 

“Then let’s go sit down, I need to set up the camera so that it faces us. You can have some water before we start, the one on the left is yours,” Shannon’s voice quavers while she speaks and she fumbles when putting the camera on the tripod.

“There’s no need to be nervous, I’m just a normal person, if there’s anything I can do to calm your nerves, just tell me,” Rick says suavely. Shannon finishes putting the camera up and takes another deep breath. She smiles at Rick and starts talking.

“Okay then, first question I guess... “ Shannon looks down at her brand new notebook she clutches, loosens her grip, opens it and reads the first question, “Ummm, well, I was wondering who ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ was written for? Is there a special someone it was dedicated to?” She wrings her hands and cracks her knuckles anxiously.

“Yes, sweetheart, for you,” Rick Astley leans towards Shannon a little more and winks.

“Oh,” Shannon exclaims quietly as a crimson blush replaces her pale complexion.

The reporter fumbles with her notebook and drops it on the floor. Rick and Shannon simultaneously bend down to grab the notebook, but their heads collide and make a sickening crunch. Shannon’s head bleeds, too much, too much, too much. The blood keeps flowing even as Rick takes off his white shirt to try and stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound. He tries to keep Shannon from passing out from the excessive blood loss. “Come on Shan, stay with me, you can get through this,” 

Shannon utters a few words, with a lot of effort, “Sing to me”

Rick obliges and starts to sing the song that Shannon was reporting on. “I’m never gonna give you up, I’m never gonna let you down”, he mutters softly into her ear. Tears flow down his cheek inaudibly and his voice cracks one time before he stops singing the now melancholia tune. 

Shannon’s eyes start to flicker shut, like a lightbulb out of electricity. Her eyes were almost pleading, “Help me”. Alas, poor Rick Astley could not help Shannon Marush. Her eyes finally stop struggling to stay open, and they close, almost peacefully. The blood that was gushing profusely, starts to slow down and dwindle. A few trickles of blood goes over her closed eyes as if to keep them shut forever.

Rick Astley takes a look at Shannon Marush, wiping his glistening eyes and shakes his head slowly saying, “Poor girl, never had the chance to get her juicy story,”. He then gets up, goes to the camera, and takes the SD card with the raw file of the video, that had kept rolling while Shannon died. He puts the gray and black SD card into his pocket, and he shuts the camera off with a flourish of his hand. The singer looks at Shannon’s dead body, the blood surrounding her, almost looking like a red angel, and he starts to laugh.

It was not a happy laughter, or a grim one, it was a laughter full of maliciousness. He walks around the house as if to look for something and finally stops at the window where he sees someone familiar walking to the building. He chuckles and then opens a couple drawers and pulled out a black shirt, with the words ‘Eat, sleep, write’. He pulls the shirt on, and pads, like a cat would, to a table that has an old house phone on it.

He picks up the phone, dials 911 and changing the octave of his voice to a little higher than his normally deep and luxurious voice says, “Hello officer, yes I’m here to report a murder… Alright, thank you officer, good bye, and please hurry, I can’t bear to see her like this.” 

He opens the door and right there stands none other than his sworn enemy, Rick Riordan. The only reason they became enemies is because they had the same name, and were jealous of the other’s fame in the art they were based in. Riordan looks at Astley, confused and says, “Why are you here?”

“Why are _you_ here, would be the better question to ask,” snarkily replies Astley.

“I’m here for an interview that this girl named Shannon Marush asked for. I am a little late though, some of my fans saw me and wanted me to sign the books they had just bought.”

“Oh, I was here for the same thing, but I just finished, so I’ll be going now.”

Rick Riordan then takes a moment and looks at the black shirt Rick Astley wears, which was a color he had never seen him wear before, kind of odd. He reads the capital letters in the typewriter font, and says, “Astley, what the hell kind of shirt are you wearing, writing is my profession.”

Rick Astley looks at his shirt, and bites his lip, not seductively like he usually would, but in a nervous manner and says, “I, ummm, I’m uh, having an identity crisis, uh it’s been going on for a couple days. I just can’t remember if my last name is Astley or Riordan…”

“It’s Astley, you’re a famous singer known for that hit-single, and you keep releasing songs, but they get worse every single time.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now, thanks Riordan, well, I better be going Lene and I are having a date night tonight, and she hates when I show up late.”

“Wait, I have one question to ask before you leave, just to see if Shannon was trying to get us on camera at the same time; what time were you scheduled to come here?”  


“I think it was 3:00, you?”

“3:30, okay well bye Astley, I really hope I don’t run into you anytime soon”

Rick Astley then walks out the door, an evil smile plastered on his face. He saunders out of the apartment complex, and strolls down the street, until he catches a taxi, taking it home.

Meanwhile, Rick Riordan walks into the living room, and sees the bloody display. His eyes widen and he gasps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's the story, more Rick fanfic to come!!! Thanks for readinggg. If I made any grammar mistakes, please let me know, I hatE mistakes.


End file.
